


The Outfit

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: John doesn't approve of your outfit and he knows exactly how to change your mind about it. Smutty One-Shot. Dom!John, Possessive!John





	The Outfit

"I might be late, so you don't have to wait up tonight," you said to your husband, John Wick, as you applied a layer of lipstick in front of your vanity mirror. It's been a while since you hung out with all your friends. They all had busy lives to tend to, so nobodies schedule would match up. But you were all finally free and decided to make the most of it by having a girls night and going to a few clubs.   
  
"Don't be out too late," John said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. If it were up to him, he'd rather have you home with him all night, but you were excited to go out, so he wasn't going to stop you. "You smell amazing," he murmured as he began to suck on your sensitive flesh just above your collar bone.   
  
"Hey," you said as you playfully pushed him away. You didn't want to be the center of your friends gossip with fresh love bites. You offered a kiss instead which John happily sunk into.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he breathed, not breaking the kiss.   
  
"I need to finish my make-up," you mumbled against his lips before you pulled away and turned back to the mirror. You heard a quiet whimper from John and you chortled slightly. Your man was insatiable.  
  
"I can't wait to see your outfit tonight," he said and you frowned at him through the mirror. He didn't understand why your mood suddenly changed. "Did I say something wrong?" You rolled your eyes as you silently finished putting on your mascara then faced John with an expecting look. He stared back like a confused puppy.   
  
You let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously John? I _am_ wearing my outfit!"  
  
His eyes slowly looked you up and down, taking in the dress. It's silky, sheer, fabric clung to your body, caressing all of your curves perfectly. It's length was just long enough to cover your ass, and the deep V-neck showed off your cleavage, leaving particularly nothing to the imagination. "I thought this was your night gown?" His tone was genuine, not condescending or trying to shame you. He simply wasn't used to seeing you wear such provocative clothes, unless it was only for his eyes.   
  
You laughed. "No, I'm going to a club John. I'm not gonna wear my normal clothes... You don't like it?" You asked once you noticed him still staring.   
  
"No, I do. It's just..." He trailed off as he walked closer to you and gently ran his fingers along your shoulder and the thin spaghetti strap that held up the dress. He traced the silk down the side stopping at your waist, noticing something he hadn't before. "No bra?"   
  
"Some dresses don't need bras," You replied with a shrug. His eyebrows furrowed together disapprovingly.   
  
"Guys will be looking at you... trying to touch you..." His jaw visibly clenched as his face set into a deep frown just thinking about men hitting on you or trying to feel you up. "If anyone touches you-" his hand involuntarily tightened around your side.  
  
"John," you interrupted, "I'm gonna be with the girls the whole time. I'll be fine, but I'll carry pepper spray if it makes you feel better." It was no secret that John was possessive sometimes (you loved him for it), but you thought he was overreacting. Wearing a really sexy dress for one night couldn't hurt.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go," he said softly, hoping to change your mind. He wanted to take you right there.   
  
You rolled your eyes. "Will you stop? I'm going." You slipped from his hold and turned away from to continue getting ready. He didn't know what was coming over him. He was not a controlling husband, but that little outfit was driving him insane, and he could only imagine what other guys would be thinking. He wanted to kill them all and you hadn't even left the house yet.   
  
"I'm going out, okay?" you said again, making sure you two were on the same page.   
  
He nodded. "Okay," he agreed, but it would be over his dead body before he let you walk out the house in that without trying harder to change your mind. And he knew just what would change your mind too. He needed to teach you some manners.   
  
"Good," you mumbled as you slipped on your high heels that accentuated your long legs. John felt his pants tightening as he watched you gracefully move around the room in your tiny outfit. He stalked towards you like a lion hunting prey and cupped your face, capturing your lips with his. His tongue slid deep into your mouth, as if exploring you for the first time. You tried to keep up the intensity, but he was determined to dominate, clearly wanting to show claim to you. It sent warm shivers through your body and you only parted momentarily to catch your breath. When you looked at John, his dark eyes were hungry with lust, a look that never failed to make you wet.   
  
"Bend over the bed," he ordered gruffly and you did as he asked. He let his eyes drink their fill of you as he unzipped his pants and unbashfully massaged his cock. You pressed your stomach flat against the bed as you produced your ass up in the air for him to do with as he pleased. Your dress was short enough to expose everything once you bent over.   
  
John inhaled sharply as he stared at your bare, wet sex. "No panties huh?" His luscious deep voice sent lovely shivers down your spine.   
  
You felt the heat rising in your cheeks as your face flushed. You actually didn't have an answer, you never even thought of wearing panties with the way the silk hugged your skin.   
  
John lifted his big hand and let it fall quickly against your flesh with a soft slap. The sensation sent vibrations up your pussy, making you whimper, and you pushed your ass back, silently begging him to do it again. He obliged, spanking your ass twice more, grasping onto your fresh the final time and kneading it into his palm. Your heat was pulsing between your thighs as you grind your hips in desperation. You wanted to feel him so badly. His hand pressed down on the small of your back, keeping you firmly in place. He loved seeing you so needy for him. His hand slid up your back and tangled your hair around his arm as his other hand parted your ass cheek slightly. You chewed on your lip to stop from moaning. You didn't want to seem so desperate, but the anticipation was killing you.   
  
The tip of his cock rested against your slick opening, and he rubbed himself up and down against your wetness, coating himself your with juices. "John, _please_ ," you hissed as you arched your back.   
  
He pulled gently on your hair and thrust into you powerfully. Your heat sheathed his throbbing cock, slick and tight. He didn't wait for you to adjust before he started moving, pumping in and out of you. His cock was like a piston, stroking you without mercy, and you took him with a breathless moan each time. You clenched around him, making yourself even tighter. He cursed under his breath as his gaze fell to watch himself moving in and out of you. The sight was memorizing, you were deliciously wet and fit him like an airtight glove. You two stayed fucking like this, your back arched into a perfect curve, his hand entwined in your hair, the other gripping your hip, and your ass slamming into his pelvis as his long, hard, cock pounded into you over and over again. Your mouth hung agape as silent, breathless moans echoed from your lips.   
  
He reached between your legs and roughly rubbed your swollen clit. You shuddered all over and gripped the sheets so hard your knuckles hurt. You could feel your impending release building hot in your core. "Come for me, Y/N," his gravelly voice sounded like music to your ears as your legs began to shake.  
  
You quaked violently, feeling a surge of pleasure running through your body. John continued thrusting as you quivered, drenching his cock in your come. Seeing you come apart brought him over the edge shortly after you. He pulled out quickly, coming hot and thick all over the back of your dress. You rolled over, your legs too unreliable to stand, as a lazy smile played on your lips. "You ruined my dress on purpose, didn't you?"   
  
John leaned over you and captured your mouth for a sloppy kiss. "I have no idea what you're talking about," but his sly smirk said otherwise. He fetched a towel from the bathroom and cleaned you up. You slipped out of your ruined dress and went to the closest to find a new one.   
  
"Choose wisely," John said as he watched your naked form look for the next outfit. You could already here the arousal thick in his voice.   
  
You laughed as you shook your head. Your man was definitely insatiable.  
  
  



End file.
